


Our Forever Love

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Chronicom, Chronyca-2, F/M, Resurrection, Season 3 Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: The team doesn't just lose Lincoln, but Daisy as well.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Our Forever Love

“I know” It was barely a whisper. Lincoln grabbed onto the collar of Daisy’s jacket. The hand she had on his shoulder wrapping further around to the back of his neck. 

“I-- I know what you’re thinking. You said you can’t live with what you’ve done, but you have to.” Lincoln’s voice broke looking into her eyes. 

“Okay?” He was trying to find the right words. She glanced up, shifting her hand slightly. Daisy gave a small nod listening to his words. 

“Promise me you won’t-- you won’t try to-- atone for your sins with some kind of sacrifice.” His tone was pleading, Daisy looked down, her eyes stinging with tears. She stood up pulling her hand away from his grip. 

“Where’s Daisy? Jemma observes, noticing the Inhuman's absence. The team looked over, worry painted in their eyes. 

“I couldn’t stop her.” Lincoln croaks, looking at the team with distress in his eyes. The goons dropped down turning their attention away from the bleeding Inhuman. Daisy was rushing into the lab, climbing up the ladder to get to the quinjet. She looked around, locating the missile, quaking it into the plane. She started strapping it down, not noticing the presence behind her.

“Well isn’t this poetic?” Hive says, startling Daisy as she scrambles away. 

“Feels like it was meant to be. You’re easy to find. I smelled your blood. Led me right here.” He said looking at her with darkness in his eyes. 

“Every Inhuman has a purpose. Lash saved me so I could end this.”” Daisy said back, standing her ground against the monster in front of her. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D has you fighting their wars again. We plan to end wars, remember? Bring peace.” Hive reminded her. Daisy scoffed humorlessly.

“You mean absolute power. Well, not today. The autopilot coordinates have been set. This thing is going to outer space,” Daisy hit the button, the ramp closing slowly, “with you in it.”

“Ward is still here. I can just manually override the controls.” He said, that was one detail she didn’t think of. She glanced down seeing blood on the floor that wasn’t hers. She followed it looking up to see Lincoln in the pilot's seat.

“That's why I had to come. I shorted the manual controls.” He said barely sitting up on the chair. Daisy barely saw it coming, the stream of lightning. She moved out of the way as it shot Hive in the chest. Lincoln set off the quinjet not realizing she was still in it. Hive's body flew back and Daisy struggled to hold her ground. She crawled over to Lincoln falling to her knees, holding his hand. He looked at her in shock as the quinjet took off. 

“What-- what are you doing? This is my destiny.” She said reaching for her neck, only the necklace wasn’t there. 

“Sorry I stole it from you, but you were supposed to make it off.” He said opening his hand to show her the necklace. 

“Not you, you were supposed to live.” She cried looking down. There was a static coming from the head set. Daisy reached over and turned the coms on to hear what was happening. She crawled over to the other seat to brace herself. 

“Daisy! Lincoln! What the hell are you two doing!” Coulson yelled over the coms to the two agents. 

“This is our purpose.” Lincoln said reaching out to take her hand. Daisy held on like he was a lifeline. 

“We’re sorry Coulson, but Lincoln's right. We were made to save all the Inhumans and humans on Earth. We together had to do this, we see that now.” Daisy said looking over at Lincoln. They both had tears in their eyes as the view slowly became more dark. 

“Coulson, you've given me everything, a home, a family. I could never repay you for that. May you’re like a mother to me, since I really didn’t get to have one. Mack, Fitz, Jemma you have all been like siblings to me. If you guys ever see Bobbie of Hunter again tell them that for me. Tell Yo-yo I wish I got to know her more. I love you guys.” Daisy said through her tears, Lincoln gave her hand a small squeeze. 

“I know we didn’t always see eye to eye, but in the end you guys were family.” Lincoln said looking back out this window. 

“Coulson, could-- could you contact my sister Amanda? Tell her what happened, tell her everything please?” Lincoln asked, Coulson promised he would. He promised Daisy he would watch over Cal and help Robbin and her mother. 

“We love you guys.” Daisy said hearing everyone say it back. It was the last thing they heard from S.H.I.E.L.D as the quinjet hit space. The two unbuckled their seats, floating in the quinjet. They saw Hive holding onto the wall looking out of the window. 

“Hey.” Daisy said holding onto Lincoln's shoulders. He brought one arm around her waist while the other still held onto his injured side. 

“At least we’re together, neither of us is alone.” She said trying to put on a smile, but he could see she was scared. He pressed his forehead against her trying to give her a smile. 

“There’s no one else I would rather be with. What I said back on the plane, I take it back.” He said getting the smallest laugh from her. She looked away out the window, seeing Earth.

“We got to see the world.” She said opening her hand to let the necklace float around. 

“My vision didn’t show two people, I guess we defied the odds a bit. Only you were supposed to die.” She said knowing he would have shot her out if Hive didn’t move. 

“At least I get to die with the love of my life.” He said, catching her attention. Lincoln loved her?

“That’s the first time I said I love you.” He said smiling genuinely at her. She smiled back pressing her lips to his. 

“I love you too.” She said for the first. 

...

Daisy shot upwards, looking around seeing the white walls and big glass windows showing space. She brought her hands to her face not feeling the scar she had across her cheek. 

“Daisy!” She heard Lincoln's voice yell. She got up quickly running around the halls trying to find the source of the yelling. She saw him being dragged away by two men. 

“Stop! Let him go!” She shouted, continuing to run down the halls. She used her powers to blast the two men against a wall. Lincoln quickly got up and ran over meeting her half way. They wrapped each other in a tight hug forgetting about the fact that a few seconds ago they were dead. 

“What happened? How did we get here? Where even are we?” Lincoln started to ask. She was about to say something when she realized he was healed. 

“Wait Lincoln, your side it’s healed.” She marveled, he pulled up the white shirt he was wearing to see he was completely healed. 

“How-” He started to say when a figure came around the corner. Daisy turned around getting in a fighting stance. 

“There is no need for that Ms. Johnson, Mr. Campbell.” The man said it didn’t calm either of them down. 

“Who are you and where are we.” Daisy asked not loosening her stance, Lincoln's hands sparked from his powers. 

“You are on Chronyca-2, I am Enoch. You two were brought back from the dead. Though you were not supposed to die in the first place. You are still needed for the timeline, while Mr. Campbell is not.” Enoch informed the two Inhumans.

“So why didn’t you just bring Daisy back?” Lincoln asked, she glanced back at him a little hurt by his question.

“It was nearly impossible because of how close your bodies were after dying. We were planning to just hide or dispose Mr. Campbell.” He then said, Lincoln knew where this was going to go

“If you touch him one more time, I will rip this planet apart.” Daisy threatened, the ground beneath them shook for a split second as a warning. 

“We no longer have that intention, but you Mr. Campbell still being alive plays with the timeline just as much as you did by dying.” He informed planly. 

“So what happened now that we’re not dead?” Lincoln asked, losing the lightning and putting a hand on Daisy’s shoulders. 

“We have now decided to bring both of you back to Earth, but you must follow our instruction to keep the timeline somewhat in place.” Enoch said, nodding for them to follow.

“It has been five months since your deaths, these computers have all the information you two will need to know before going back.” He said presenting them with two computers. 

“When do we go back?” Daisy asked after they took the devices. 

“In one month, for now you will stay in the room you were originally in. Once on Earth we will remain in contact by these computers. Please follow me back to the room.” He said, leading them  
back down the hallway. There were now more people walking by watching the two Inhumans carefully. They stayed close to each other trying to avoid the stares. 

“I will see you two in the morning. Someone will come by to check on you later.” He said before shutting the door and leaving them alone in the room. 

“That really just happened.” Daisy mumbled sitting back down on the bed. 

“We’re going home.” She said smiling up at Lincoln. He didn’t look as happy as she was. Did he not want to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D?

“Don’t get me wrong Daisy I’m happy to go back, but you heard what he said. I’m not even supposed to be alive, you were meant to live.” Lincoln said sadly, putting the computer on the desk in  
the corner. 

“But you are here and alive. I’m not going to let them kill you so their timeline can go back to normal.” She said angrily, standing up to face him. 

“And I’m grateful that you don’t want me dead, I am. I just have an uneasy feeling about this. He said you are still needed for the future and I’d follow you anywhere, but we’re going to be doing a  
lot of things by their book. What if it’s something we don’t like or agree with.” He made a good point. 

“Then we get through it together, because this is our purpose.” She said, taking his hand giving him a smile. 

“How are you okay? The last time we talked you wanted to sacrifice yourself, now.” He asked confused at how her mood changed so quickly. 

“It's because of you, you saved me from myself again. It’s like when we were in Afterlife, you just make me happy.” She said reaching up to cup his face. 

“I’m glad, you’ve saved me countless times too. Maybe after all of this is over we can take a vacation.” He said that last part meant to be a joke. 

“I wouldn’t mind alone time away from S.H.I.E.L.D. just us.” She said before gently kissing him. 

“Well we are alone aren’t we?” He said smirked looking around the secure room. She looked at him confused, but understood everything when he locked the door. She wrapped her arms around  
his neck, his hands rested on her hips.

“I love you Lincoln.” She said resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you too Daisy.” He said pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

...

It was weird not being able to see the sun for the next month. When they finally got sent back to Earth it was to sunny Los Angeles. Their first stop was this junk yard that held someone that  
S.H.I.E.L.D needed. 

“So we mention this lab and give him this information and what we hope S.H.I.E.L.D finds him?” Lincoln said as they watched from across the street. 

“Guess so, let's get this show on the road so we can’t get back to S.H.I.E.L.D.” She said getting out of the car. They staged it perfectly, except for the whole he kidnaps them and Daisy breaks  
them out. They followed him to the lab where Fitz and Mack also happened to be at. 

“Guess those Chronicom’s really do know what the future holds.” Lincoln said as they hid behind the wall. 

“Come on we need to help them.” Daisy said, pulling her boyfriend into the room. Lincoln shorted the controls while Daisy quaked Mack out of the containment. The ride back was very awkward, they got locked in containment since they didn’t know if they were actually themselves. The whole team came to the lie detector room to see if they were really Daisy and Lincoln. It was a shock to  
the team how they lived, but the two swore to keep Chronicom's secret until they revealed themselves. They didn’t want to keep this secret from the team, but it was a part of the deal. Everyone accepted them back with open arms, Mace was skeptical, but they did save the world. They were home and ready to fight for the future, their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a one shot of if Daisy and Lincoln both died, but Daisy isn't supposed to. So the Chronicom step in early and change fate. I might continue it or give it a second part, but I do have two other stories on here that aren't finished. So I hope you enjoyed this little alternative ending.


End file.
